bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 6 (Illegals)
is the sixth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary In an alley, a trio of villains called the "Three Sturm und Drang Brothers" steal a female's underwear by working together using their Glide and Slide Quirks. The trio continue their stealing spree of underwear which causes a mob of females to chase after them. Suddenly, Koichi Haimawari appears before them, only to get stomped on by the angry female mob. After getting away from them, Koichi confronts the villain trio, who think that Koichi is one of their fans due to their Quirks being similar, which Koichi denies. The trio state that their reasoning for their crimes is to let society out of their cage so that they can let human emotions run wild. Soon, Koichi and the trio of villains start talking about female underwear, only to be interrupted by Pop☆Step who berates Koichi for mingling with perverts. Knuckleduster appears and beats up the Three Sturm und Drang Brothers, defeating them. However, they do not have black tongues, meaning they are not connected with the Trigger incidents. Seeing that there are no leads in the area, Knuckleduster decides to leave. Back at Koichi's penthouse, Koichi is helping Knuckleduster train and wonders if his aloof behavior is due to the Bee Tamer from before. Knuckleduster continues training his punches and does not go easy, which knocks Koichi down to the ground. Pop☆Step criticizes Knuckleduster for over doing it, but Koichi sees that Knuckleduster always uses his full power but not to the point of killing his enemies. Elsewhere walking on the sidewalk, Kuin Hachisuka is speaking with her employer, the person who has been giving her the Trigger drug. Kuin's employer notes that she went overboard the other day with the Trigger drug and reminds her that Trigger is still a valuable drug that mustn't be used indiscriminately. Kuin does not seem to care because her employer was able to get good data from the incident. The employer states that in order for an exceptional Quirk to manifest, a strong will is absolutely necessary. The employer desires capable individuals with explosive passion in their hearts; in other words, people who are capable of pulling the "Trigger" so to speak. Kuin finds people like that a pain to deal with. Doing her job, Kuin finds a junkie in an alley and gives him a batch of Trigger. The junkie injects the Trigger into himself as she encourages him to use his newfound power to shove it into society's face. Angry, the new Instant Villain uses his Trigger-enhanced might to smash her into the ground. However, she dodges with ease and continues encouraging him to fight and leaps away. The Instant Villain attacks innocent civilians. Koichi and Pop☆Step are on the scene. The villain attacks Koichi, but the boy is quickly able to dodge his attacks with his Slide and Glide Quirk. Koichi tells Pop☆Step to keep the townspeople away from the villain, which Pop☆Step does. The villain is about to attack an innocent civilian, but Koichi manages to save him in time. Suddenly, Knuckleduster arrives and kicks the villain in the face. Knuckleduster suspects that the villain gathers all of his strength and concentrates it within his fist the moment he attacks. Using this knowledge, Knuckleduster decides to fight fire with fire. Knuckleduster and the villain engage in a brutal fistfight, with Knuckleduster barely dodging the villain's blows. The villain prepares to attack with his amplified fist, but Knuckleduster lands a powerful punch to the villain's face before he can unleash the enhanced punch. With the villain defeated, Knuckleduster states that he used the villain's charge up time, which left him defenseless, to his advantage to perform a counter attack. Knuckleduster, despite being injured and bleeding, concludes that actual villains must have huge bodies like the Instant Villain he faced. Back at Koichi's penthouse, Knuckleduster is back to his jolly old self knowing that he can go all out against huge villains until they're nearly dead since no one will complain. Knuckleduster finishes his training with Koichi while Koichi is happy that Knuckleduster is in a better mood. Meanwhile, Kuin is talking to her employer about the Instant Villain, saying that the guy was pretty decent and notes that the trio of Vigilantes got in the way again. Kuin takes note of the old man and wonders if they should do something about them, although she does not care either way. However, Kuin's employer tells her that the Vigilantes are beneficial to them because thanks to them, they can gather practical data without having to worry about the Heroes or the Police Force and wants to preserve the current situation. Kuin states that the trio of Vigilantes are trying to get leads on them. Kuin's employer tells her that it is high time for her to display her skills as a coordinator, although Kuin wonders if that is really her job before cutting off communications with her employer. A man appears before Kuin and asks if she is "Honey-Chan"; Kuin is impressed with the man's build while the handsome man comments on Kuin's cuteness. Kuin and the handsome man hold hands and walk off together. Characters In Order of Appearance *Three Sturm und Drang Brothers *Koichi Haimawari *Kazuho Haneyama *Knuckleduster *Kuin Hachisuka *Junkie Villain Trivia *This chapter was initially titled , but this was amended in the volume release. Site Navigation